


broken and beaten and bruised

by trixie_moon



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Bisexual Miya Osamu, Car Accidents, Dead Parents, Gen, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Inarizaki Band Conductor, Mentioned Miya Atsumu, Mentioned Ojiro Aran, Mentioned Takahara Jirou, Mentioned Takahara Taro, Protective Miya Osamu, Sort of a sequel to ‘blessings of running away’, Whump, Whumptober 2020, breakdown - Freeform, day 12 - broken down, mentioned Kita Shinsuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Sequel to ‘Blessings’Osamu gets a call and breaks down. His twin almost died and yet his parents aren’t doing a thing.Whumptober Day 12 - broken
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Whumptober 2020





	broken and beaten and bruised

It starts with a phone call. A phone call from the hospital of all places. 

Atsuko and Isamu aren’t home yet, both too busy with their own lives away from the twins, so Osamu has to pick up the phone call, confused and worried, especially when the nurse immediately begins with letting him know that both Atsumu and his boyfriend have been involved in a serious car accident.

Osamu shakily asks if he can speak with Atsumu or Mamoru and the nurse kindly hands off the call to his elder cousin, more a parent to Osamu than Bitch and Cuntface could ever be. 

“M-Mamoru...what happened?” asks Osamu. He’s only fifteen, barely a young adult, but he hates how childish and scared his voice sounds.

Mamoru sighs on the other line. “Car accident...no one died, b-but you need to know something ‘Samu,”

Osamu feels a chill wash over him. Something’s wrong, Mamoru hasn’t called him that in a long time. “Wh-What is it?” he asks cautiously. “Moru...pl-please don’t tell me ‘Tsumu can’t play,”

“N-No, God no, ‘Samu...s’not that. I-It’s just that they identified the car that hit us.”

Mamoru’s voice is thick and Osamu leans into the phone to better understand. “I-It’s the same car th-that your parents drive. Same make an-and model.”

Osamu freezes, the breath leaving his lungs, “S-Same make and model?”

“Exact match...a-and they t-totaled Tou-san’s c-car...they t-totaled it like it was _nothing k_ ike I can just replace the m-memories a-and the bond w-we made in that car, they totaled it like it was fucking _trash_ ,” says Mamoru. He starts to cry and it takes all of Osamu’s willpower to not cry in sympathy. 

‘Kashi-oji was a better father to him than Isamu would ever be. And he was dead and it was Osamu’s parents’ fault that Mamoru had lost the last memories of his late father. “I-I’m so sorry, Moru,” he says softly. “I-I’ll come as soon as I can...th-they aren’t home.”

“All right...thank you, ‘Samu,”

“Of course, Moru,”

Osamu hangs up, taking a deep sigh and walking to his room. He rummages through his drawers for some clothes for himself and Atsumu, having a sinking feeling that he won’t be returning for a while. But it doesn’t necessarily make him sad. Instead he feels resigned, already used to having to hide himself from his parents.

But this is different. This isn’t some “punishment gone too far”, like Kita-senpai likes to say. This is abuse and what just happened to Atsumu and Jirou and Taro and Mamoru wasn’t an accident. Osamu is sure of that, as sure as he is that he is gay and has been that way since he met Ojiro Aran in fourth grade. This was a murder attempt, plain and simple. There’s no way to get around it.

This.

Was. 

Attempted.

Murder.

* * *

 _Filicide_. The strange English word floats into Osamu’s brain as he rides the train to the hospital. He remembers reading it in an old book from the Inarizaki High School library. The rather helpful librarian informed him that the word meant to kill one’s own child.

Osamu hums, closing his eyes and swaying back and forth. The word dances on his tongue, teasing and tantalizing and so very fitting. What _they_ did was attempt filicide.

Osamu is so glad that he wasn’t home when Atsumu was. He knows he would’ve done something that would make Atsumu angry for defending him, but what else can Osamu do? His family is broken and he can’t handle losing someone else this year. 

‘Kashi-oji hid that he was dying of terminal lung disease for years, Mamoru didn’t even tell his cousins about it until after the funeral. Mamoru had been inconsolable that night, his father had meant so much to him. Osamu and Atsumu felt the same way, knowing that despite Takashi always being away for work, he took time out of every single Saturday to have a phone call with his son and nephews. He was a better father to Osamu than his own biological one.

But what Osamu really found to be the kicker wasn’t that. It was the fact that Aka-oba had been found dead in her bed less than six months before that, dead from an overdose on her antidepressants and antianxiety medications, ostensibly from the guilt she felt for neglecting Mamoru as a young child.

But Mamoru forgave them, and so too did Atsumu and Osamu. After all, Akako and Takashi were both only sixteen when Akako had become pregnant with Mamoru. Neither of them was in the best place to raise a child, but from that broken family came a strong one.

Atsuko and Isamu were different.

* * *

They had started as good parents to their two little sons, but had progressively gotten worse over the years. It started with little things, a kick to the ankles for running ahead and getting lost at the park, but they’d only just grown out of beatings with a wooden cane, instead progressing to metal pipes.

The twins hated it. 

They’d been beaten and broken so many times that it wouldn’t really make a difference what tool was used for the beating. All that would matter was that they’d been broken and violated so many times and they still didn’t understand why. They tried their best to be good sons, but really, when you were told day in and day out that you were a piece of shit, you really started to not just believe it, but become it.

That’s what happened to Atsumu and Osamu hates it. He wants the sweet twin brother he had as a child. But he also knows that getting that boy back is impossible. 

So he ruminates on the bonds between him and his parents, the ones that they had violently broken beyond any chance of repair. Osamu mulls over that word again. _Filicide._

It fits their crime to a tee. They tried to kill Atsumu simply for bringing over a boy, and attempted to murder their nephew and another innocent boy in the process. When Mamoru explains what happened, Osamu sighs, pinching his nose. “I’m not surprised,” he says.

And he hates that he isn’t surprised. Hates that he’s so used to a reality of broken promises that they'll be safe because their parents love them, broken trust that their parents will ever get better and stop hurting them, and ~~worst~~ best of all, broken bones. His parents have broken his and Atsumu’s fingers more times than they can count, and that’s not even counting the broken bones that the twins have gotten from unsupervised play when their parents had promised to supervise.

Osamu is tired.

He has five breakdowns that night.


End file.
